Dango Sunshine
by Israfel.R
Summary: When Mori finds a little black notebook, he can't stop thinking about one of the boys in his Kendo Club. summary sucks... I know... Boy Love OC


A/N: This story is has yaoi, hentai (and some people may say yuri) love, transgenders/transexuals, bashing, cursing, teenager drama, emotional inbalance, and whatever this fan boy can think of for you fan girls :3 PLEASE REVIEW!

_When Mori finds a little black notebook, he can't stop thinking about one of the boys in his Kendo Club. (summery sucks... I know...)_

-Miyazaki Shikamaru-

As I finish my match with Morinozuka Takashi, the fighting spirit dies with it. We bow to each other like the samurais and we break off back into the people we are. Some of the kendo members go off to him, telling him he can beat me next time; others tell me the same. Morinozuka and I always tend to tie each other. I don't mind so much though. It makes me feel… more manly then I am now.

Some of his jet black hair sticks to his forehead due to the sweat of our match; he wipes it off with the back of his hand and takes a quick drink of water. I feel some of my own hair sticking to my face, my long fringes almost glue to my tan skin… Morinozuka is someone I wish I can be. He is prefect in every way. I glance around the room, in hope that no one was around, they all left to the locker room. I fix my long hair a bit, tighten the high pony tail of my black hair, that many girls giggle that it makes me look like a real samurai. I wipe my face and feeling that I am in order I go to him.

Today is the day I confess my feelings. If he says no… I'll just quite kendo; I don't even like this sport so much. It's just because he is part of it I want to stay. Though… First the small talk…

"Hm, I can't believe we tied yet again, Morinozuka-san." I chuckle the way many girls fall for, it echoes slightly in the empty room. "I think I finally found out what I am doing incorrectly," I bluff. If I did find out I would make sure we still match each other.

"And what would that be, Miyazaki-san?" He glances at me, while I still have the smirk on my face.

My brain dies… Just say it, baka! Just say it so I can stop pretending to be in this stupid club!

"Why would I tell you?"

I take my leave, looking on the outside like a man whom won the grand price… while on the inside… I feel like a scared little girl. I wish I had told him…

-Mori POV-

Miyazaki Shikamaru was one strange man. He would change fast in the locker room; I can't even recall him taking a shower. I guess it is fine, since he doesn't stay after Kendo is done, like how I stay for The Host Club, but it does seem rather odd to me. Mitsukuni has said I have an over active imagination on certain things, but this still doesn't make Miyazaki normal. Once I put some of the equipment away, I finally take my own shower. Most of the club members have left a few just gathering a few of the things and leaving. I walk to my locker and see a black book on the floor. Glancing around, I notice I am alone in here. I bend to see whom it can belong too.

There was no name. I skim the book just to find one but there wasn't. I read the first page, knowing I'm doing something wrong but maybe I can find out who it is.

_Today I have fallen in love. I can't say he would love nor even like me back. For I am a man… At least… I keep saying this to myself. It's so hard to be a man when you look at yourself in the mirror and feel like the world knows you're body is female. Every time I look at myself I just want to cut my skin so the __**real**__ me can come out, but how silly is that? My therapist said I should feel like I am one of the males like the bio-men in my school. All my papers says male, I have a male name, I have been on T for two years, and I have done the top surgery. I only need the bottom done. I __**do**__ feel complete, but every time I want to get close to someone, I fear for my life. I am not a man to them, nor will I ever. I have read __**1 out of 12 transgenders get murder compare to the 1 to 1,800 people murders**__. My life is screwed. Why did I have to be different? I'll never be able to tell the one man I love that I am… a freak._

My heart stops, in some kind of pain of knowing one of the members of this club feels this way. Sure, I am a bit shock to know a transsexual is in this locker room, but if the school knows then it is fine. The thing is… _who_ is the trans? I can assume its Miyazaki for he is new and he does not shower here, but some other members do not shower in here also. Miyazaki also seems very straight. Almost every time I see him, he is talking about girls and past relationships. Closing the book, I place it in my bag.

-Next day-

Miyazaki rushes into class almost late as the bell rang, my desk is the closest to the door as he grasp for air. He leans down, clenching his chest to calm himself. He's whole face was pink from the lack of oxygen to his lungs, and his eyes a bit watery from the run itself. He's dark eyes met my own, my heart stops for some odd reason as Miyazaki stood straight and smirks at me, walking to the front to take his set. Thank the gods he sits in front of me with two people before me. Not that it would matter… Just ever since I found that book I have been thinking about him so much. Maybe it's because Miyazaki is new and it seems likely he can be the transsexual. The journal had said he was on T, which I found out later is Testosterone, and he had the breast removal. Miyazaki's voice is deep, not very deep but it was still femme, and he has walked around in the locker room without a shirt on, there was no scars of surgery but he does has tattoos which draws the eyes away from the areas the scars would be… I feel a bit ashamed that I assume it is Miyazaki… for all I know it can be one of the other members, or even someone not even in the club. The locker room is used by other people.

Sighing in frustration, I open my notebook for the teacher has just enter the room.

-Hunny POV-

Shika-kun sat in his chair right on time as the teacher enters the class. Right way, she begins to teach us things we need to know for the test. He doesn't takes notes, I have notice this the third day of class with him. He likes to take this time to draw on the side of the notes he takes but he doesn't seem so into the class. I don't sit close it him, but the way his hands move gracefully on the paper it's a bit obvious. I glance back at my cousin; whom was watching Shika like a prime rib, well… Not really! Though Takashi was watching him, even shaking his head to get rid of some thoughts of who I am guessing is Shika-kun. I wonder why he's staring at him, ever since Takashi got that little black book he seems distracted more.

Maybe… Just maybe… He likes Shikamaru? Which seem very, VERY, unlikely! Takashi would have told me had was homosexual, or even bisexual, and if he was gay, which I am not assuming, wouldn't he want someone more girly looking? An Uke? Granted, Shikamaru is a bit femme but he is just like Takashi, seme material, a total top. Unless… Takashi… is a… uke…?

OH MY GAWD! What am I thinking!

Shaking my head, I go back to listening to the teacher.

"What is the answer…Miyazaki?"

I glance at the boy, whom looks up confused. He looks around the class, and I do to, noticing that everyone is looking at him. "The answer…"

"Hm, well, Miyazaki, if you _were_ paying attention you would know it."

"Sorry, sensei…" Shika-kun looks down, his hair covering his face.

I feel bad for him.

-HOST CLUB-

Running in the halls, with bun-bun in my hand, I rush to the musical room with a few girls in tow. They were baking a cake for me while I ran into them. So, I waited for the cake to be done, have a few slices and we are now going to met with the others. I run into something hard, falling back landing on my bottom.

"Huni!" One of the girls cries out.

I look up to see who, or what, I ran into. Finding a very angry Shikamaru. I gasp. "Sorry, Shika-kun! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!"

He's glare flatters, and a soft charming smile places it's self on his lips. "It is fine, I wasn't either." Some of the girls giggle out to him which he returns with a gentlemen's bow. "I must be going, I rather a lot of plans and forgot them… Since I went to the kendo club… I lost track of time, excuse me." He ran off.

"Nee… Shikamaru is so dreamy!" One of the girls, giggles. "Huni-senpai! He should be part of the host club! Many of the girls likes him, mostly us first years though!"

"Hai!" Another girl response with the same fan-girl giggles, "That tan skin of his and long black hair!"

"I heard he has scars on his body!" The first girl says, "And tattoos!"

"I heard he has some piercings!" A third girl says.

"Aah… He's the bad boy type!"

"KAWAII!" All the girls sigh.

Hmm… Joining the club would get me to see how Takashi would react to Shikamaru… Maybe I should bring it up.

-Next Day-

Kanazuki Reiko tries to visit as much as she can. Mostly on Tuesdays and thrusdays she makes it with no problem, the days that the Black Magic Club does not met. When she comes, the other girls try to stay away from her. I usually feel bad for her since the other girls don't want to be within five feet of her. I try to include Reiko… but I think she even notice they don't want her there.

Today will be one of those days.

The doors open with a slow chilling squeak, as Reiko walks in with someone else. Miyazaki Shikamaru. He seems confused with the girl pulling him into the room.

The first years began to whisper to themselves when they notice him.

As always, I great Reiko like I do every day.

"Rei-chan!" I rush to her, glomping in a sad attempt to knock her down. She catches me with skill, after the first two weeks she has notice I will glomp her every time she enters this room. "You brought Shika-kun to visit?"

Reiko glance at the boy whom seem very nervous, but try to hold his confusion in by eating chocolate pocky. "He doesn't want to go to practice today, so I have invited him to be with us… If that is okay with you."

"Nee, Reiko-chan… I just wanted to know what you do when you guys have no club meetings, I don't want to intrude on your date." Shikamaru poke at her, gaining a glare.

"Nonsense!" Tamaki skips to us, "A friend of Reiko is a friend of ours." Tamaki places a hand on the taller boy, whom blushes madly. "Anyways, Mori knows you from Kendo! You can talk to him!"

The second Tamaki had said Mori's name, Shikamaru eyes widen in shock; glancing around the room for my cousin. He swallows the last bit of pocky, "Yeah… I think I should go…"

Well… At least I can tell Shikamaru likes Mori…

_-TBC?_

_A/N: blah… I feel like a fag writing this…. 2,010 words for just chapter one? Anyways, next chapter things will be a bit faster, I just needed to set up the somewhat plot lol_

**Who is Miyazaki Shikamaru???**

**Will Hikaru get some sweet love from Kaoru???**

**Why does Shikamaru hits on Haruhi???**

All this in Chapter Two! STAY TUNE!

Don't forget to REVIEW, tell me what you like and didn't. I can mod the story a bit if a lot of you don't the same things :3 I'm here to entertain you people, make you happy! Just review and I'll post more!


End file.
